


Baby, Breathe

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Daddy Kink, I am so ashamed of this omg, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing thinks their slip-up warrants a punishment from his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I was fuelled by a group of friends to write this a few months ago.
> 
> Warnings: Daddy!kink and BDSM play (Temp-play, choking/gagging, orgasm denial, mentions of: spanking, knifeplay, whipping)

Yixing's night at his childhood home was something he had been anticipating for weeks. He adored living with Yifan and the dynamic they shared but, he loved his parents too. He missed wasting his days away with his mother in their house; hours spent cooking and binge watching foreign dramas. And so, his weekend with his parents was eagerly awaited. Especially when paired with the fact that Yifan would be in Korea for two days visiting friends from university. He knew he would just miss his boyfriend if he stayed in their home doing nothing.

It was between the eighteenth and nineteenth episodes of ER that Yixing's mother expressed an interest in learning more about one of the cast. Being too lazy to reach over for the laptop or iPad that were both charging in the corner, Yixing gave her his phone to do her search on. Her scrolling through websites spanned well into their twentieth episode of the weekend and Yixing's litre of flavoured water finally filtered through his body.   
  
He crept out from under one of the numerous blankets they'd thrown over themselves, not wanting to disturb his engrossed mother, to make his venture to the ground floor bathroom.   
  
Upon his return, Yixing noticed how his phone was facedown and in his still warm seat, "Are you done with that now?"   
  
His mother nodded, not looking into his eyes and Yixing registered the slightly pallid colour of her cheeks. He passed it off as one of her menopausal symptoms, as he was certain that nausea was one of them.   
  
Episode twenty-one rolled around and Yixing was growing concerned. His mother hadn't snuggled back into his side, as she had done previously, nor had she made any sarcastic comments about how some of the patients lacked in common sense. Her bouts with her menopause had never lasted that long before and she almost always whined about it, hoping Yixing would take sympathy on her and pamper her. Which, being the ever filial son, he did so happily.   
  
It was a text from Yifan that had him fully worried.

  
  
_From_ , daddy♡:

> _Is your mother okay now?_

  
Yixing frowned, there was no way Yifan could have known that there was anything wrong with her. Unless he had become a mind reader overnight, which was extremely implausible.

 

 _To_ , daddy♡:

> _What do you mean?_

 

 _From_ , daddy♡:

> _She hasn't said anything then? Maybe see if she's feeling all right? She had a bit of a shock_

 

"Are you okay? You're not looking too good," Yixing asked without taking his eyes from Yifan's last text.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she dismissed with a forced airy lilt, the blatant lie made Yixing pout a little.   
  
He caught himself doing it and changed it to a frown, there was no Yifan there to call him a cute little boy. Pouting was no use. "I've known you my whole life and never once have you described your emotions as _fine_. What's wrong?"  
  
The tv was paused, the doctor on the screen frozen in an unattractive pose and Yixing felt his mother's eyes on him.  
  
She cleared her throat and he shifted around to face her fully, "I wanted to call your father, to see if he would pick up some garlic on his way home. But," she paused to take a breath in, as if she was trying to fight bile rising up her throat, "but, when I called the number I thought it was, it turned out to definitely not be my husband who picked up."  
  
Yixing was now completely confused, was his father having an affair? Was that what had his mother so worked up? Though surely she would have reacted differently...  
  
"I don't understand, what are you saying?"  
  
"What you and your boyfriend do behind closed doors is none of my business but Yixing, I'm worried, as any good mother would be, for your well being." She continued as if she hadn't heard his question and all Yixing could wonder was why she would mention Yifan at that moment.  
  
Both his parents adored his older boyfriend from the moment Yixing introduced them to him. Yixing was in his last year of university and he had met Yifan at a bar, while they hadn't gone home together that night, Yixing had left with a phone number and a prospective date. His parents had been completely fine when he had told them that he was gay and that had fed into their relationship with Yifan. He was like a second son.  
  
"Okay, break this down for me because I cannot, for the life of me, put any of this together," he was sure to hold her eyes and she sighed in resignation.  
  
"I dialled the number that's labelled ' _daddy_ ', Yixing." Yixing wasn't sure whether to allow his face to flush or drain completely, all he knew was that he wanted to dissolve into the air and get away from what was about to ensue. "It was Yifan that picked up. And, as I've already said, I'm not one to judge you two but I know that a lot of these kinds of relationships aren't healthy."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Yixing didn't want to get mad, he really didn't, but he wasn't exactly in favour of what she was implying. "Just come out with it."  
  
"I want to know if he's forcing you to do things that you don't want to, or if he's hurting you? Because, as much as I love Yifan, I would never be able to let him set foot in this house ever again in knowledge that he was manipulating you."  
  
Yixing smiled, he was still embarrassed but he was definitely smiling, "Everything we do is consensual, we don't do anything the other doesn't want to or doesn't like doing."  
  
"That's good," His mother sighed out in relief, her tension deflating and her eyes curved up happily again. "I'm just going to boil some water for tea, I think I need it to process everything..."  
  
The middle aged woman lifted herself up and made her way to the door, casting a fleeting glance to Yixing as she did so. He almost immediately dialled Yifan's number, his boyfriend picking up in a matter of seconds. Much to his delight.  
  
" _Hello? If this is mother Zhang then I can on—_ " The deep voice Yixing had been missing grumbled.  
  
"No, it's me," he whispered back, "What did you say to her? I think she's gone into shock."  
  
" _I assumed it was you, okay?_ " Yifan defended immediately, his panic resounding over the muffled background of street noise.  
  
"What did you say?" Yixing demanded. Yifan only hummed, his tone doing something that sparked Yixing into a slight state of hesitant submission. "I'm sorry for being harsh, daddy."  
  
His voice automatically came out a little bit more whiny than usual but they both knew that was hoe he acted when they were in their roles.   
  
" _It's okay, baby boy,_ " Yifan soothed quietly and Yixing smiled, he loved it when Yifan played daddy like that. Comforting and calm, like dripping water, " _I should be apologising to you. Daddy put you in a very awkward situation, didn't he?_ "  
  
"It's okay, daddy," Yixing tried to reassure him as delicately as he could, he never liked it when Yifan apologised. It wasn't something Yixing ever wanted from him, as Yifan or his daddy. "But, can you tell me what you said?"  
  
Yifan's voice suddenly became louder, as if he was talking like his normal self in public, " _Uh, I might have asked if her back was well enough to try that position on the balcony again._ "  
  
"You mean when I do that thing with my leg?"   
  
" _Yes,_ " Yifan sounded sheepish, which was something alien coming from the one who spoke in such a commanding manner normally. " _I'm really sorry, Xing, I should have been more careful._ "  
  
The use of the petname ' _Xing_ ' marked the point where Yifan was addressing him as his boyfriend. Not his baby boy. "Fan, it's okay, she got a bit of a shock and wanted to know if you were doing anything untoward or inflicting pain on me."  
  
" _Did you tell her that you like it when I'm rough? That you beg to be spanked until you cry? Or that you enjoy being whipped, Xing?_ " Yifan was saying these things aloud in a public place and Yixing was dying in private, he knew Yifan had little shame but it still shocked him when it was obvious. However, he was speaking in Mandarin, so the chances of somebody in the streets of Seoul understanding him were far slimmer than when he was in China.  
  
The idea that he would ever admit to loving, and craving, those things to anybody other than Yifan was mortifying. Especially his parents. He was about to retort but he door clicked open, "My mother's back, call me when you land and I'll come pick you up. Oh, and yeah, my back is certainly well enough to try that position again."  
  
Yixing ended the call but  heard a, 'you are such a good little boy,' get purred through the receiver and he felt himself melt at the praise from his daddy.   
  
"Yifan apologises," Yixing blurted out and his mother smiled fondly. "Actually, we both do. We know that what we do isn't exactly ' _normal_ ' but we love each other enough to have that kind of trust."  
  
"Could you maybe explain it a little more to me? All these new kinks and tropes aren't on high on my research list," his mother asked as she handed over a cup of mint tea. "Only tell me what you're comfortable with or what is important. I don't want to know anything too weird. I would like to still be able to look Yifan in the eye the next time I see him, so keep the really unusual stuff to a minimum."  
  
"Well, uh, we have a normal relationship but I guess he looks after me a little more than a boyfriend would?"   
  
"How do you fit into that then?" His mother asked and it was factor he'd never really thought about. It seemed as though there was an automatic switch between the both of them, something natural as Yixing would widen his eyes a little more or push his lips out to appear a tiny bit more innocent to his boyfriend.  
  
"I'm more submissive while he plays on the kind of dominance I like," at the mention of the buzzwords, ones she must have surely known, his mother's face paled from green to grey.   
  
"So is there whips, chains, and the like, used between you both?" He knew his mother was curious but the idea of her knowing how Yifan would often bind Yixing's whole body up, only to leave Yixing trying to create painfully delightful friction between his most sensitive areas and the coarse roping wasn't a major priority.  
  
"You said you wanted to be able to look Yifan in the eye the next time you see him, right?" He mumbled, his mother only nodding slightly, hesitantly. "Well, I don't think I should answer that then."  
  
The next couple of hours fell by in silence, Yixing uncomfortable with the fact that his mother now knew about his daddy and she was equally awkward with the whole situation. Yixing had never expressed an interest in such things; he wasn't a masochist per se and they both knew that. It was difficult to explain that he was pretty much addicted to the controlled power and pain Yifan could wield over and inflict on him. He doubted that many people could understand the pleasure he could get from what many would think was brutality; there was nothing monstrous about what they did. Just out of the norm.  
  
Yifan had never hit Yixing maliciously, or even moved to inflict pain out of anger during their rare but savage arguments. The older male was gentle and caring by nature, his confidence and conviction in his decisions were what enticed Yixing in the first place. He was never harsh or cruel, especially to Yixing.   
  
Until it came to sex.   
  
There was always a clear and visible shift when he went from being Yixing's FanFan, who would push his top lip up to hold a pen as a moustache when he got bored, to being Yixing's daddy.   
  
A feral want for dominance, the need to slake an uncontrollable thirst for Yixing to beg for his daddy to let him cum and, the couple's most favourite part, the love he would use to smooth over the jagged edges of the boundaries they'd pushed and pulled.   
  
They finished their current season of ER and it was still not how it had been before the mishap, his mother was hesitant and wary of how she would come into contact with her son.   
  
The familiar ding of a text broke some of the tension and Yixing found himself smiling down at the screen.  
 

 _From_ , daddy♡:

> _Landed safely, is daddy seeing his baby boy here or at home?_

 

"Yifan has landed. It's a bit far for me to go pick him up without making him wait but I'd like to be at the apartment before he is," he announced while he tapped out his response, and he could see his mother recoil a little, which made him flinch away slightly. "I think it would be best if I leave now."

  
"Yixing," his mother started as they both stood from the cushioned seating. "I'm not one to butt in with what makes you happy and I can accept anything you throw at me but this, something like this, I need a little time to adjust."   
  
"It's okay, mama," he told her with a soft brush of his hand over her hair. "I understand."   
  
They had quiet but more comfortable chatter while Yixing put on his jacket and shoes by the door, his mother worrying and zipping up the coat right to his throat.  He kissed her cheek as a wordless goodbye but she grabbed his arm to halt him.   
  
"I just want to know one thing more; how do you do that thing Yifan said you do on the balcony? Because, I know you're flexible but I just cannot, for the life of me, think of how you could possibly bend in that way."   
  
Yixing's face flamed a beet colour, his ears burning and neck wrapping with embarrassed warmth but then suddenly faded to a whiter shade of pale in shock, " Mama !"   
  
She laughed at Yixing's scandalised expression, her ease from before returning and Yixing knew she had accepted things as they were. "I'm only teasing; now go greet your daddy and I'll wait for mine."   
  
She winked at her son's swift but horrified exclamation and Yixing thought he was going to die on the spot.

  
**~#~**

 

He was pacing up and down the entrance hallway, each sound registering as Yifan's keys in the lock and Yixing was on edge. His excitement to see his daddy had expelled the discomfort his mother's parting words had left him with but there was a sense of caution in each step he took.   
  
He'd broken one of the rules they'd established early on in their relationship, the fact that they would keep the dynamic they shared a secret. Nobody else was supposed to know of how Yixing would wake Yifan up by rutting on his leg and whining ' _daddy, baby wants you now,_ ' at any time of night. Or how Yifan would often leave him helplessly bound to the bed with a toy up his ass while Yifan had international video calls in the next room. Or the way that Yixing would become the whiny baby boy Yifan had labelled him as when the elder would ignore his attempts of giving him a blowjob while he was working in the office down the hall.   
  
Yixing was half hard in his jeans just thinking of the punishment he would be dealt, his mind clouding enough to consider handcuffing his naked self to the bed, along with one of Yifan's belts lying in wait beside him for his daddy to use however he pleased. To whip, to choke, to restrain, Yixing didn't care. He wanted it all.   
  
When the door did open, Yixing launched himself at Yifan and was relieved when the taller's arms worked with a fast enough reflex to catch him, as if the older man was expecting such an action. It was proved by the fact he softly kicked the door closed with practised ease.   
  
"I missed you too, Xing," he heard and felt Yifan sigh into his hair, "I'm taking you with me the next time I go, okay?"   
  
Yixing's guilt rose with the fact that disappointment sank in his stomach, he wanted his daddy to greet him. As much as he loved Yifan with each molecular fibre of his body; he'd had almost constant contact with his boyfriend while the other suppressed his 'daddy' side in the presence of his old classmates. No matter how submissive Yixing tried to be.   
  
Yifan had even managed to fight the urge to unleash it when Yixing had begged for phone sex while he was out having dinner with his friends.   
  
But, Yixing still felt bad that he had ignored the fact that Yifan missed him. He had missed his boyfriend too; he was his companion in the everyday things, like brushing their teeth stood hip by hip, feet fighting for the warm spot in the bed (Yixing always ends up curling his feet up between Yifan's bigger ones) and complaining for hours about co workers via their daily lunchtime calls. It was only two days, and not their longest time apart, but Yixing had found himself craving for Yifan's darker side.   
  
"Daddy," Yixing whined, his hips pressing into Yifan's torso to allow him to feel where Yixing was stiff under his zipper. "I've been a bad boy."   
  
The hands on his hips slowly tightened, the nails curling into his flesh through his thin t-shirt and Yifan shifted them around to press him against the closed door. "What did baby do?"   
  
The lowered pitch of Yifan's voice had Yixing purring in his throat, eyes closing as he felt himself rotate his hips a little more but his daddy had him pinned almost harshly against the hard surface.   
  
"Baby told somebody else about the way daddy treats him," he peered up to Yifan who was looking at him with peacefully blank look on his face. "I didn't want to tell but mama looked uncomfortable, I think I should be punished for being a naughty boy."   
  
"What punishment do you think you deserve?"   
  
Yixing couldn't help the excited expression from his facial features; the idea of having his daddy's hands on his body and making his skin sting with rough delight had his mind thrumming with happiness. "Daddy should spank me, marking me and bruising me enough that I'm reminded of who I belong to whenever I move." Yixing used his nose to nuzzle up into Yifan's neck. "To make me think of daddy whenever we're apart."   
  
"I don't think I should spank my baby," Yifan abruptly released Yixing's legs, making him stumble to try to stand up and Yixing found himself becoming even harder at the coldness coming from his daddy as the taller male walked away from him. "You clearly want it and a punishment shouldn't be wanted."   
  
Yixing stopped still when they got to the living area, while his daddy was nearly always in control but he never rejected Yixing's request for spanking. Both of them liked it, the younger managing to cum untouched every time and the elder loving hearing him cry out at an audacious volume. And so, he watched Yifan who was stood across the room. His daddy was wearing dark blue slacks, a pale sky coloured shirt and his black hair was swept up in coifed style but it was flattening slowly. When his daddy looked so relaxed and casual, as he did then, it made Yixing ridiculously excited.   
  
Yifan was a handsome man, they both knew it. He commanded the attention of a room when he entered, his wide and firm shoulder span when viewed in conjunction with his tapered waist was mesmerising. Especially atop those lengthy legs that were wrapped in subtle but strong muscle. It was impossible to articulate and annunciate fully how much Yixing loved looking at his daddy with the knowledge that only he would ever see what was under those clothes. That firm but soft tanned skin he loved to lave at with his tongue, to whimper against when Yifan pulled them suffocatingly close and to resist biting when he was driven insane with want.   
  
Their small argument went to and fro with Yifan standing his ground in not punishing Yixing in that way but the younger just wanted Yifan to cave, to give him what he had wanted because while he had broken one of their rules, he was still very good when it came to everything else during their time apart. He deserved something that would both please him and discipline him.   
  
Yixing was never above begging to get what he wanted, especially not when it came to Yifan and his punishments, "But daddy, I've been bad."   
  
"I thought you were very good with how you handled things, you opened yourself up to your mother and you know that I love how close you are with your family," Yifan was talking with a placid tone and his eyes gave nothing away, as if he knew how Yixing was moments away from pleading to be punished. "You did well, you weren't naughty at all."   
  
Yixing wasn't sure why but his eyes started to water a little, the edges beginning to blur because Yifan was being worse than normal. The elder was hard to read when he acted in such a way; his face barely changing, shoulders squared off confidently and Yixing was always left cowering under his gaze.   
  
It both turned Yixing on and frustrated him to the point of tears, he wanted his way. He was the baby, he deserved at least something from his daddy.

Yixing lived for when Yifan spanked him, the older man always doing it hard enough to cause a dabbled red burn on the bare skin and slight claw marks as he dug his nails in while his hand pulled away to rain down. But Yifan wasn't budging in his decision to withhold punishment. "Baby boy, don't cry because I won't do it. How about you just get rewarded instead?" 

Yifan was in front of Yixing once again, his thumb caressing down the smaller male's face then dipping past his lips for him to suckle on. "You can have my cum in your mouth rather than on your face?"

Yixing whined around his thumb before pulling away a little, "But daddy, _please?_ I have been a bad little boy tonight."

"So you want the cock-ring then, yes?" Yixing quickly took the waiting thumb back into his mouth again but shook his head in fear. He hated not being able to cum on Yifan whenever he wanted and that only worsened his crying. "Please don't cry, baby," Yifan hummed softly, his legs bringing him even closer to Yixing, who had tears spilling down his cheeks. "Do you not want your reward at the end?"  
  
Yixing shook his head from side to side, which served to make the taller make frown. If Yixing wouldn't get his own way then he didn't want it at all, "I don't deserve it, daddy, I broke one of your rules."  
  
"But isn't the rule of you always being honest above keeping our secret? What else could you have done? _Lied_ _about it_?" It could have been that Yifan had ignited the more masochistic side of him, or all of the want for Yifan having built up over the two days, but Yixing wished he had lied. If he had done so, he'd already be bent over Yifan's knee having his ass smacked sensitive and raw by large calloused palms. "How about this, you put on a cock-ring and then we can have some fun?"

"No," the younger whimpered, a cock-ring was his least favourite of his daddy's punishments. "Please, I'll let you do anything but that."

" _Let_ me?" Yifan clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing has he wiped away the water on the ends of Yixing's eyelashes. "Are you saying that you would go against one of my demands?"

There was an almost menacing glint in Yifan's eyes as he thought about Yixing saying ' _no_ ', and meaning it, to one of his desires. It only showed that Yixing realised what he'd said when he went to reach out for Yifan's shirt but the elder stepped away easily, his body moving in a commanding way that made the submissive male dip his head down. "You know I wouldn't disrespect you, daddy, but you know how that _thing_ makes me feel. _"_

"Baby boy, if it's a punishment then you're not supposed to like it and if it's a reward then it means you've been good," Yifan's fingers stretched out to grab Yixing by the chin again, his thumb moving to stop the quivering lower lip. "Go into the bedroom and get ready, okay? The less you resist what I want from you then the more lenient I might be."

Yixing wasted no time in scrambling from their living area and down the hallway, the stark white door of their bedroom his destination and his body was tingling with anticipation already. He began to take off his clothes as soon as he felt the cool slate flooring beneath his soles, folding them up neatly to put away into the closet. Yifan was always very strict with how tidy their room was, it always made cleaning up after some of their even rougher play that little bit easier. Yixing wanted to be on his daddy's good side, even more so when a cock-ring was involved.

He sat himself on the edge of the bed, his mind debating as to whether or not he should crawl into the middle to wait but that decision was stripped from him when Yifan entered the room. That cold and hardened look still masking his face. No words were spoken but Yixing felt his cock moving to curve into his stomach when he noted how slowly Yifan's eyes were scrolling over his bare skin and he had half a mind to flex his lean muscles but he decided against that. Baby boys weren't supposed to flaunt, not even to their daddy. Yixing froze up a little when he spied the black metal in his daddy's hand, the double ringed implement looked so harmless when it was dwarfed by long fingers but Yixing knew otherwise. The one with the smaller diameter would sit where his cock would meet his ballsack then the larger one that was joined by a thin metal plate would wrap around where the whole organ met his body. It was the one they used when Yixing had been very bad, which only served to prove that he would be thoroughly taken care of that night.

"Sit back," Yifan asserted, his long slack covered legs drawing him closer to the naked male.

Yixing, of course, obeyed.

Yifan advanced on towards him, leaning over the bed to slip the contraption over Yixing's leaking arousal and he could feel the tightness there already, even though it hadn't even touched him yet. A whimper began to edge its way out until the older cast him a threatening glance, the sound cutting itself off obediently as he awaited more.

"On your knees." Yixing changed his position quickly, his eyes had stopped running but he knew that would change as soon as Yifan got into full swing.

He felt the palm warmed metal be tugged over the head of his cock, his eyes flittering closed at the contact but he couldn't sigh out as it began to catch on the skin, the tightness of the bind overthrowing every other sensation as it began to choke his erection into its tight ring. "I will only take this off when I think you've been good enough to deserve it, okay?"

A very well practised, "Yes, daddy," fell from his lips subconsciously.

Yifan disappeared from their room again but didn't leave to go into the main area of the apartment, he entered the bathroom and Yixing knew what was coming, he crawled to the centre of the bed and began to peel the duvet away. The sheets beneath were soft and opulent, matching their dynamic perfectly but Yixing didn't ponder over the material anymore, he folded the comforter up and placed it to the left of the bed. His next move was to lean his upper half down, placing him facedown and presented to Yifan for their little game. He didn't dare look as he felt his daddy's presence return to the room, he could hear the flicker of a lighter igniting and suddenly the intensity in the room rose with the flame. A couple of moments passed and then there was a hand gripping at his hair, coaxing his head up for a thick and reinforced eye mask to be placed on his face, enveloping him in darkness. The room was silent and it left him in suspense.

And then, he felt it.

The initial burn, the slight dribble and then the hardening of the liquid.

Each drop of wax came thicker and hotter than the one before, it made Yixing wish he could see which colour Yifan was using to mark his back with but he found himself not caring as the deliquesce liquid finally inched its way to his neck. The tender skin of his nape and throat were the most erogenous area of his body, other than his cock and prostate, and whenever Yifan used wax to stimulate it, he was sure to cum untouched. The first droplet of melted wax to travel from the back of his neck around to his adam's apple had him keening brokenly. The next ones came in rapid succession, his chin twisting up in a fruitless endeavour to have more of the skin dowsed in it. He wanted it on the most tender part of his jaw, the bit that travelled around from his earlobe to the corner of his mandible. His daddy knew he liked the burn there the most.

"Daddy, please," he whined, " _Burn me_."

Yifan didn't say a word but Yixing heard it again, that snick of metal on metal and he felt himself smile unwittingly. There was a precipitous rise in temperature on the bare skin where he longed to have searing contact, it wasn't even a moment later when he felt the flame lick at his upper epidermis, the lighter was held there for a few seconds then withdrawn. Even though it was only a short period of time, it was long enough for his flesh to singe slightly. He cried out loudly, his body receiving the pain as pleasure.

He knew Yifan wouldn't do many much more with the heat from that point on, his daddy never wanted to cause serious damage. Only small burns that would rest on his body for a couple of days, never enough to break the skin or scar. Yixing felt pride and affection swell in his chest at the control Yifan exercised.

He felt weight dip the mattress down, Yifan's fingers running over the smooth bumps of fast drying wax and Yixing moaned lowly when he felt it get peeled off. It felt great to have the taut and drawn in skin loosen and cool when Yifan blew over it. He felt pleasure coil up within him but it was swiftly shut down by the metallic grip on his cock, the magnitude of the want only growing as Yifan stripped away the parts around his neck, the warm fingers ignoring the still stinging part by his jaw.

That section was reserved for Yifan to caress his tongue over when he felt his baby boy deserved it.

Once he was sure he had been cleaned off, none of the dried candle weighing on his skin anymore, he felt the bed move again. With the blindfold cutting off his sight, he didn't know what Yifan was going to retrieve but that fed the pleasured discomposure he felt in his throat.

There was a sudden command right next to his ears, which made his heart skip a beat in fright, "Close your eyes, baby boy."

The blindfold was removed from his eyes, the light hitting his shut eyelids in a red assault. He waited for a few ticks of a clock until he opened them again. Yifan used two fingers to pry Yixing's lips apart, something rubber was placed in his mouth far enough in that his teeth dug into the edges of it. He could feel leather being drawn around his cheeks and a buckled was done up at the back of his head, right in his hair. It took him a few moments to realise that it was a ball-gag. Something new.

"I saw this in Korea and couldn't help but think of how beautiful you'd look with your pretty lips wrapped around it as your eyes begged for me to let you cum," Yifan's eyes were staring right into his and he nuzzled into the toned forearm that was supporting Yifan on the bed, his silent ' _thank you_ ' to show his gratification for this new gift. "Fuck, I underestimated how good you'd look like this."

They spent the next minute or so just looking at each other, Yifan's internal fire burning brighter in his irises with each passing moment and Yixing felt the urge to please his daddy reach a higher point than it ever had before. He knew that if Yifan decided to take a knife to his body, to carve lust filled symbols that would stay with Yixing forever, he wouldn't deny that desire as he normally would. It was almost frightening how devoted he was to Yifan, the mere fact that he loved the torment the older inflicted on him to the point of such overwhelming pleasure would be enough to scare anybody. But, they had that kind of unwavering trust in each other.

Yifan smiled delicately at Yixing for a split second, taking the man on all fours by surprise. His daddy never did such a thing when they were playing but it made Yixing settle a little.

"Are you ready for the next part, baby?" Yifan asked, they both knew Yixing would answer in the affirmative but it always helped that Yifan asked. Once he'd nodded three times, Yifan left the bed with a happy hum.

Yixing didn't watch as his daddy moved around the bed, his thighs were suddenly pulled backwards to bring him to the foot of the bed and he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Up until rough hands spread his ass cheeks apart and there was moist breath hitting over his puckered hole, the next sensation was certainly a tongue which circled around the pink wrinkled surface. Yixing pushed his hips backwards and his head down into the mattress instinctively. He loved it when Yifan rimmed him, though it was usually done after a harsh session of whipping or spanking. It made Yixing wonder if he really looked that good in a ball-gag to make Yifan want to do such an act. There was a moment where Yifan's arm moved to reach around to Yixing's mouth and he shifted his body uncomfortably to follow his daddy's want, his obedience rewarded by the ball of the gag being pushed into the back of his mouth, making his tongue slip back to fit it in. They both found it obscenely erotic when Yixing began to choke uncontrollably, his upper body racking as he tried to unwillingly reject the pressure. That happened for a few more minutes until bile actually began to rise from his stomach, then Yifan seemed to read the situation and pulled his hand away. The gag was covered in enough saliva for it to run from Yixing's lips to the bottom of his chin then down to the burn marks on his neck, his moaned reaction was immediate and Yifan's fingers dragged down his sides as a sign that he liked the noise.

His ability to think was gone in a matter of moments when Yifan flattened his tongue to lick a stripe from Yixing's sensitive perineum to the top of where his back met his ass. The action was repeated but in the opposite direction, driving him over the edge and into incoherence. It was the best part of when Yifan would eat him out, his mouth was always slicked and slimy with saliva, as if Yixing was the most appetising dish known to man. It also meant that stray dribbles of the clear liquid would run down to his burning balls. It both soothe and stimulated him, most notably so when he heard his daddy groan about how good he tasted between each lengthy lick.

Yixing tried to beg for him to tongue fuck him already but the device in his mouth turned it into a garble of syllables that even he couldn't understand, but, Yifan did seem to understand what he wanted. He poked his tongue rigidly into the fluttering hole, giving the younger the chance to gyrate his hips on his daddy's face and draw the wet appendage in and out at a pace he wanted. It was indisputable that Yifan was still in control, his tongue would curl to catch on Yixing's rim enough to make him stutter backwards and cry out in delight at the friction he was granted sparingly. He could feel an orgasm curling up in his veins, shooting warning shocks through his nerves, right to the tips of his fingers and toes. But, as his body tried to release his cum, there was a choking feeling at the base of his cock.

He could only roll his eyes back at the painful denial and gag around the unreleased pleasure.

Yifan began to press something cold to Yixing's heated ass, dragging what felt like ice from the apex of the smaller's rear cheeks and into the hole next to where his tongue was filling, there were very quickly two of what Yixing understood were ice cubes placed inside of him. It wasn't a sensation he was familiar with but he groaned whenever Yifan's tongue would knock them together. They both burned and cooled him, slicking him up from the inside out.

The familiar sound of electronic tinkering and the hum of vibration had Yixing's eyes widening. Yifan pulled his mouth out of Yixing's spittle covered ass and stood up from the bed, the younger could only look over his shoulder as he watched Yifan take his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Baby boy, I've got to take this. I'll be back soon, you can have a little fun with yourself but not too much, okay?"

There was a fleeting and departing kiss pressed to Yixing's now empty hole and then Yifan was off, the balcony door to the far end of their bedroom was unlocked and slid open. He knew he could wait but he only hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Ten minutes passed and Yifan didn't look as if he was going to return any time soon, it made the younger desperate. His hands wandered over his own body and he allowed two of his slender fingers to breach his ass hole, their pressure was nothing like what his daddy could offer but he was needy and left wanting. He craved to be filled, to be stretched apart by what Yifan could offer. His scissoring and rubbing in the hole, that was slowly filling with water, had to stop as he felt another denied orgasm build up, he knew Yifan would be mad if he caught Yixing mid dry orgasm.

He resigned to removing his fingers completely. He needed a new tactic.

Yixing shifted around the bed uncomfortably, whining and rubbing his hips down onto the mattress. He hated their silky sheets at that moment, he wanted fibrous linen that would at least make a slight burn on his excruciatingly painful erection.

He despised that Yifan was out on their bedroom's balcony having a cigarette and talking casually on the phone even more. It was as if Yixing wasn't moments away from passing out, thanks to the tingling red burns left on his back and the water that was dribbling out from his tongue abused hole, which was m still trying to regulate itself to deal with the ice cubes that had been popped into his ass moments before the phone rang.

He wanted to call out for his daddy but the ball gag stopped him from doing so, Yixing could only wiggle his derrière from side to side while he stared at his daddy in hopes it would get his attention.

It felt like hours when he saw Yifan take his phone from his ear and finally lay his eyes on his little boy, who was still swaying his body enticingly to attract his daddy in like moth to flame. Which it did, there was only thirty seconds more until Yifan came to the edge of the bed again. Yixing crawled over to where his daddy was stood upright.

"You waited for me, baby?" Yifan smiled down to Yixing who was now sobbing, tears tracking into his mouth where the red ball sat nicely in his lips. "You're a very good little boy."

Yixing only whined, nuzzling into the crotch of Yifan's pants at the stiff upwards pointed outline and he could smell the salty pre-cum that was dampening at the zip. Yifan groaned at how needy Yixing was, he undid the ball-gag speedily and the smaller boy was immediately lapping at the prominent bulge in Yifan's slacks with an eager tongue.

"Daddy, I want to suckle," he stated in a babyish and breathy voice. 

There was a moment where Yifan looked apprehensive over giving in to the request but Yixing was looking at him with a tear soaked look of desperation on his face. Yixing was greedy with undoing his daddy's trousers once he got a nod of affirmation, his nimble fingers working over the button and now wet zipper. Overzealous would be how Yifan would later describe it.

Then Yixing was choking, gagging almost violently around Yifan's cock immediately but he didn't stop trying to fit more down his throat. He needed his throat to be full with it but he couldn't get what he wanted; he was desperate and Yifan knew it. His daddy was stood, looking almost bored and his arms hung limply at his sides. Yixing hated it when Yifan teased him with that, his ability to act like nothing was going on. He knew deep down that Yifan really wanted to fuck into his mouth but they both knew that Yixing became frantic with his movements if his daddy ignored him. It was better for the both of them if they continued in that fashion.

Yixing couldn't even care that he was on the verge of throwing up, he just wanted more and Yifan wasn't giving him it. So, he decided to give up on that endeavour. He was presenting himself to Yifan shamelessly in seconds, as if his constant clenching of his rim would call out to Yifan in a way that would mean that he could cum sooner. "Daddy, please," he called out to the man who was taking his slacks fully off, "Baby needs daddy to fill him up and make him choke until he cries."

Yifan was still in his shirt but Yixing liked it that way, sometimes his cum would leave a faint stain that they would both know was there and it would make Yixing excited just looking at him wearing it again.

There was a beat in the scene where neither of them did anything; Yixing waiting and Yifan watching.

Once his daddy had deemed that enough time had passed, he was pushed down into the bed sheet ruthlessly as Yifan entered him relatively unprepared with just saliva and melted ice as lubrication, the only stretch he'd had was from his daddy's tongue and his own fingers. It wasn't enough and it burned, not as much as the flame had done on his neck but it was at a point that made him moan wantonly, his now unhindered mouth stuttering out about how his daddy was the biggest he'd ever taken and ever will take. Spit came out from his mouth and created a puddle on the bed but Yixing knew he wouldn't be in control of himself until Yifan was done with him. He resigned himself to that fact years ago.

The initial pull back had Yixing following with it, his body not spread enough to release his daddy and Yifan purred about how sinful his tight little hole felt. "Maybe we should leave you to tighten over a few days again if it feels this good."

It made him unhappy how coherent his daddy was, so he decided to take it upon himself to fuck back onto the cock in his ass but Yifan caught his waist in a ridiculously hard grip, halting all of his movements.

"Daddy wants you on your back." Yixing scrambled forwards on his knees, drawing Yifan's leaking shaft out of his body and back to press up towards his daddy's belly button. He immediately rolled over onto his back and took in how good Yifan looked in the skirt that was clinging sweatily to his body, his desire coming as an asphyxiated gasp that sounded harrowing. "Baby, _breathe_."

Yifan was back inside of him as soon as Yixing had caught himself, using his thighs to power himself forwards into Yixing's now very willing hole. There was a moment when Yixing whined out and his lips fell open, giving Yifan enough room to press his fingers in far enough that they pressed down onto the tender part of the back of his throat. Yixing liked the feeling of choking around fingers more than he probably ever should. It was swiftly after then that Yifan began to groan, a deep, gravelly and alluring sound that drew Yixing further out into a sea of pleasure, his other hand coming to stroke Yixing's hypersensitive, and previously ignored, cock. The expert flicking of the wrist was enough to have him impaired enough that he was unaware that he was being hammered up the bed.

Yixing's dick was twitching almost uncontrollably as the he gagged around Yifan's fingers and felt every caress of his daddy's hand. It was as if his body was trying to toss aside, like it knew that was what was stopping him from ejaculating over Yifan's chest.

"Daddy," he screamed, he could feel every part of Yifan inside of him and he loved it. He knew he couldn't live without that feeling. Their almost daily fucking was the best part of his life, apart from waking up beside his daddy and getting him to massage every uncomfortable muscle. "Harder, daddy," he whimpered and Yifan obeyed - one particularly forceful thrust had Yixing's head hitting the wall behind with a loud smack.

It disorientated him for a moment, reminding when Yifan would choke him with a belt around the throat and then his dry orgasm hit. It felt like knives digging inside of him as his body tried to let at least some pressure out.

"Did baby try to cum without my say so?" Yifan sounded menacing and Yixing moaned loudly, he loved it when Yifan was his daddy and only his daddy. He didn't ever want kindness in bed, he only wanted to be fucked into oblivion. "But, did you like it when your mother caught you and your little kink?" Yifan purred in his ear and Yixing shook his head from side to side, words failing him.

"Baby, don't lie. I know you, and the fact you like people knowing I'm yours. It makes baby feel good, so did it feel the best when she saw that I'm your daddy?"  Yixing wanted to shake his head again but he didn't want to deceive his daddy, so he nodded slightly. "What a good baby," Yifan cooed and Yixing felt warm at such praise, especially at something so strange.

He shouldn't like being caught by his mother, he made slight mental note of maybe fucking like this when they were around his parents' home.

It was a few moments before Yixing felt the most heavenly delight; his cock was free of restraint as his daddy pulled the ring away and the front of Yifan's shirt was being coated with cum that was quickly dripping back down onto Yixing's bare chest. He would have probably let himself pass out if Yifan didn't pull away. Yixing was back on his hands and knees with his mouth open instantly. Eagerly awaiting the viscous liquid that he had been promised. The first drop was always the best, his mouth filling with saliva to digest it and make him want to drink more of Yifan up. He struggled to keep it all in his mouth, whimpering whenever the tiniest bit tried to escape him and he looked up at his daddy. The man looked like he was in a state of sheer bliss for the first time that night.

Yixing felt like the best baby boy in the world knowing he caused that.

 

**~#~**

 

"Are you sure you're okay, Xing?" Yifan asked as Yixing sat in that bath, the taller male resting on the edge and rubbing shampoo into the smaller's hair. Yixing had just filled Yifan in on what he'd done all weekend to try and distract him from the painful sores that were covering Yixing, "I mean, you had that ring on for nearly an hour."

"I liked it, it's okay," Yixing smiled, his hands splashing around as he tried to pop all the bubbles. "Maybe don't pick up your phone next time though."

"I'm sorry about that, it was urgent and I wanted to enjoy time with my baby without any other thoughts that weren't about you."

Yixing rolled his eyes, "You act like such a baby, honestly." Both men couldn't help but laugh at the irony as Yifan washed the white foam from Yixing's hair.

"Says the man who is playing in the bath while somebody else looks after him..."

"My body hurts, I can't even lift my arms up without those burns hurting," Yixing scowled and Yifan just concentrated on the conditioner before letting out a happy hum.

"Hey, this daddy/baby thing we have going on was your idea and we only ever do the stuff you want to," Yifan gave the younger a head massage almost straight away and Yixing purred at the ouch. "This is all your fault."

"But you're such a good daddy, Yifan, how could I possibly resist?"

"Stop being so gross, Yixing," Yifan grumbled, his hand coming to push Yixing's head to the side. He leant forward and licked at the red burn mark left by the lighter, he knew it would help to soothe it but not as good as the ice from the tray they'd brought it. He cracked one of the cubes out without looking or taking his tongue away until he was ready to push the frozen water against it.

Yixing flinched when he did, "I'm sorry, baby boy."

"I told you, it's okay, daddy," Yixing reconfirmed but they both knew that Yifan wouldn't stop apologising until there was a thick coating of Aloe Vera gel covering each stinging mark on Yixing's body. "It will all be better if you kiss me."

Yifan came forward again, his face closer to the smaller's and their lips brushing softly. The both of them were anticipating the kiss, both wanting it as they never usually did so during their playtime. "Is that so, baby?"

Yixing pouted which earned him a small chuckle of the word ' _cute_ '.

Yixing connected their lips fully, the flesh moving over familiar territory as they claimed each other once again. They didn't use tongue, the moment didn't warrant for it as it was a soft scene after all the harshness and Yixing smiled. He wasn't sure how Yifan switched from being the man who was turned on by his boyfriend's vulnerability to the one who seemed to care for him more than anybody else ever had. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby boy." Yixing pulled away and beamed at his boyfriend, the first period of time that he had the feeling of being completely relaxed and loved since he'd kissed Yifan goodbye at the airport. He didn't think anything could ruin that perfect moment.

Then again, his daddy was Wu Yifan, "Do you think we should buy your parents some handcuffs? Let them experiment a little?"


End file.
